Little Things
by SosoChoo
Summary: Sadie's life wasn't an easy one, and it goes from horrible to unbearable when she arrives at the Dumping Ground, with an ex-housemate who tries to cause her time there hell and a nosy care worker who tries to make her open up. But when a odd friendship arises in the lovable Liam, will things go smoothly? LiamXOC TBR
1. Past

**Little Things**

by SosoChoo

**Summary:** Sadie's life wasn't an easy one, and it goes from horrible to unbearable when she arrives at the Dumping Ground, with an ex-housemate who tries to cause her time there hell and a nosy care worker who tries to make her open up. But when a odd friendship arises in the lovable Liam, will things go smoothly?

**Pairings: **LiamxOC

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for OC, Sadie.

**Notes: **Set between series 2 and 3 of Tracy Beaker Returns, so no Toby and no Burnywood kids.

**Chapter One: Past**

* * *

"Sadie Wolfenden, 15, her last foster parents said she went on a rampage after the foster father knocked on her door and asked her to come down for tea…" Mike adjusted his glasses that were sat at the bridge of his nose. "She is coming in today to live here until we can sort some more permanent accommodation for her. In the meantime she will have to stay in Elektra's room as they are the same age."

"I don't understand why she lashed out," Tracy said, sipping her cup of tea and placing it down on the desk, "It seems a bit odd, don't you think?"

"Well, we'll try and have a formal discussion with her once she's settled in, but we need to tread lightly around this girl. You'll have to be in the room when I talk to her, Tracy." Mike stated, picking up Sadie's file ready to study it properly after his previous glance when talking to the girl's support worker, Janet Evans.

"Why?" Tracy looked slightly puzzled.

"Because-"

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Gina shouted from outside the office, and the door clicked open. "Ah, you must be Sadie, hi Janet."

A young girl with purple hair stepped cautiously through the doors of Elm Tree House, a duffel bag tightly held in her hand and a messenger bag slung over her other shoulder. An oversized jumper hid her underweight appearance, but her stick thin legs gave it away.

Tracy and Mike appeared out of the office to greet the girl, "Hi, Sadie, I'm Tracy." Tracy outstretched her hand, "Do you want help putting your things away?"

Sadie didn't say anything; her gaze was distant, but she was evidently smiling at Tracy. Gina and Mike invited Janet into the office leaving Tracy with the young girl.

"So Frank said that Liam said that it's a waste of time seeing it as-" Carmen and Tee were descending the stairs when they noticed the new arrival. "Tracy, who's this? Hi, I'm Carmen, and this is Tee." She gestured to the tiny blonde girl stood next to her.

"Hi," Tee waved, "What's your name?"

"Sadie." Sadie smiled, and unbeknownst to her Tracy's eyes widened with a little shock.

"Guys, why don't you show Sadie around? She'll be staying in Elektra's room so if you wanna take her there after the tour?"

Carmen grabbed Sadie's hand and led her upstairs. "You're gonna love it here, everyone's dead nice, and loads of fun things happen here!"

"Awesome." Sadie smiled.

The girls had shown her where practically everything was in what they called 'The Dumping Ground'; the kitchen, the living room, the garden, the bathroom, the attic, Carmen's room and Tee's room, and after the long, monotonous tour of the house the girls eventually arrived at Elektra's room.

"Elektra!" Carmen shouted as she entered the blue room.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Elektra was lying on her bed reading a magazine; she didn't look up at the girls who had entered.

"Elektra, this is Sadie, she's gonna be sharing your room."

Elektra looked up from her magazine; a frown appeared on her face. "She is not sharing a room with me!"

"Like I wanna share with you again!" Sadie spat, a vicious look on her face was aimed at Elektra.

"Again?" Carmen and Tee spoke in unison.

"Get out of my room, freak." Elektra got up from her bed and strode towards Sadie; the two started squaring up to each other, saying violent things.

"Touch me and you're dead!" Sadie screamed.

"Like I'd wanna touch you, I'd probably catch something!"

The shouting seemed to have caused some attention, and housemates had entered Elektra's room in curiosity.

"Elektra, what's going on?" Liam was the first to come in.

"Go away, Liam!" Elektra didn't let her glare falter.

"Carmen?" He whispered, and shrugged questioningly.

"They know each other apparently, and-"

This is when the first slap was struck, Elektra's face was glowing red from the strike – a trail of blood appeared as Sadie's ring caught her face - and she was quick to return with a punch. The girls broke out into a serious cat fight, and this gathered more attention; Mike, Gina and Tracy stormed into the room and saw the girls viciously going at it.

Liam and Tracy dove in and tried to pry the girls away from each other, Liam grabbed Sadie's arms – big mistake.

"Get off me!" She screeched, and whacked Liam in the face as she fled out of the room, Carmen following her.

"What on Earth happened?" Mike asked.

"There is no way that psycho is sharing with me!" Elektra rubbed her face with her fist and tried to compose herself.

"In the office, Elektra, now!"

"Liam, are you okay?" Tracy took a look at where Sadie had hit him; there was no serious damage.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He stated, "Who is she anyway?"

"New girl." Tracy said as she and Liam were walking out of Elektra's room. "She's apparently easy-going."

"Well, she's got a powerful shot." Liam laughed.

* * *

Sadie was sat in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. Her hand was tightly wrapped around the area Liam had touched.

"Sadie, come out please!" Carmen had been sat outside the bathroom door for a good fifteen minutes and Sadie hadn't budged one bit.

"Please leave me alone!" Sadie cried through the door, drying her eyes with mascara-stained tissue paper.

"Sadie, come out, you can share my room. It's empty since Lily's gone, I'd like the company."

Mike had appeared outside the bathroom with Tracy, "Carmen, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

Carmen got up off of the floor, "She can share with me, Mike! I don't mind."

As Carmen walked away, Mike knocked on the door, "Sadie, it's Mike, open up please, me and Tracy need to talk to you, is that okay?"

"Sadie are you okay?" Tracy concernedly asked.

There was no sound for a few seconds, then the bathroom door clicked open. Sadie peered through the gap.

"Just Tracy?" Sadie requested with a sniff.

Mike agreed and walked away.

* * *

"So how do you know her, Elektra?" Tee asked. Everyone was sat in the living room around Elektra who was nursing her now bleeding face.

"At my last care home." She sighed, pressing a tissue on the bleed, "She was a right weirdo."

"That's not nice." Frank spoke.

"Yeah? Well she ain't a nice person!" Elektra frowned.

"Well the girl's got guts smackin' you one!" Liam smirked, "What did you do to her, Elektra?"

"Nothing, it's just her, she's a freak!"

"Well, can't you just let it go?" Tee chirped, "She's a really nice girl."

"Don't befriend her, Tee, she'll turn her back on you all. Trust me!" A sigh escaped her lips as Elektra shot up out of her seat and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"I don't want to be here." Sadie was sat in the bathroom with Tracy as Mike and Gina were preparing dinner. "I've already made a bad impression."

"It doesn't matter, a quick meaningful sorry will sort things out and you can try and start a fresh!" Tracy smiled, trying to comfort Sadie.

"There's no way I'm speaking to Elektra!"

"Well, fine, that's your choice, but what about Liam? He didn't deserve to be hit."

"He shouldn't have touched me." Sadie croaked. "Will you come with me to apologise…if there's no one else there?"

"Of course." Tracy smiled, and the two left the bathroom.

* * *

"Dinner time!" Gina screamed at the top of her voice and the kids piled in for food.

"Sadie, come and sit with me!" Carmen left a space open for her and Sadie took it. She was in the middle of the table facing Liam, who she hadn't apologised to yet.

"So, everyone's met Sadie." Mike started, "Please make her feel welcome while she stays with us for a few weeks."

"As long as that's all it's for." Elektra muttered.

"Not another word." Mike calmly said.

"If she's here, then I'm going!" Elektra protested, "I'm not being subjected to her being here!"

"Elektra, grow up." Liam sighed, and Sadie looked up at him bewilderingly.

"Shut it, Liam!" Elektra barked, and was about to get up when Sadie shot up from her seat and ran from the table out of the room.

"Nice one, Elektra." Liam scolded as he, too, got up and followed Sadie out.

"Liam, come back!" Mike shouted, and followed.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Sadie shouted at her follower, not knowing where she was going to follow.

"Sadie, calm down." Fear struck as she heard a male voice; her pace quickened. "Sadie, stop running!" The pair were now outside, "If you think I'm gonna hurt you or anything then don't, I just wanna talk to you!"

She stopped running, why was this Liam being nice? Was it a trick?

"What do you want from me?" She faintly asked.

Liam took a small step towards her, "Ignore Elektra, she's got a thing about holding grudges. Just ignore her and stick with someone else. You've already impressed Tee and Carmen."

Silent tears grew down Sadie's face; why was Liam being nice to her? They'd only known each other for about 3 hours. And he said she had made a good impression on some of the girls – that touched Sadie deep.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." She whispered, and away from her sight a smile appeared on Liam's face.

"Sadie! Liam!" Mike's voice grew louder as he was getting closer; he stopped a few yards away from them, panting as he caught his breath from running. "Guys, come back inside."

Liam didn't protest and turned towards the house, leaving Mike and Sadie.

"Sadie? Come on, please. Me and Tracy need to talk to you."

Sadie quickly wiped away her tears and followed Mike into the house.

* * *

**Chapter end**

Please let me know your thoughts, reviews would be nice :)


	2. Party

**Little Things**

by SosoChoo

**Summary:** Sadie's life wasn't an easy one, and it goes from horrible to unbearable when she arrives at the Dumping Ground, with an ex-housemate who tries to cause her time there hell and a nosy care worker who tries to make her open up. But when a odd friendship arises in the lovable Liam, will things go smoothly?

**Pairings: **LiamxOC

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for OC, Sadie.

**Notes: **Set between series 2 and 3 of Tracy Beaker Returns, so no Toby and no Burnywood kids.

**Chapter Two: Party**

* * *

Sadie closed the office door after talking to Mike and Tracy; she was allowed to stay, and she was to share a room with Carmen, but she was on a disciplinary for hitting Elektra meaning if any more trouble was caused between the two of them then Sadie would have to relocate. Sadie understood this and promised that she would not cause any trouble, as long as Elektra stayed out of her way and she would reciprocate.

"Sadie, come on!" Carmen had been waiting for Sadie to finish up with Mike and Tracy and took her by the hand, leading her upstairs to the living room.

"WELCOME TO ELM TREE HOUSE SADIE!" A roar of woos and cheers enveloped the room and Sadie just stood like a deer in the headlights.

"We thought we'd throw you a welcome party, y'know, to make you feel welcome?" Tee handed her a small stitched square, "I made this; you can have it. As a welcome gift!"

The stitching was decorated with a white flower, a little basic but very accurate, "Thanks, Tee." Sadie smiled; she hadn't received a gift before.

"So where were you last?" Johnny asked, setting up the pool table to play with Carmen.

"In a foster home." Sadie sighed, sitting on the sofa next to Frank.

"Why did you leave?" Frank asked; Sadie couldn't tell if he was intrigued but she answered anyway.

"Harriet didn't like me."

"Was that your foster mum?" Tee asked, Sadie nodded, "Why didn't she like you?"

Sadie shrugged, "She thought I was trouble."

Liam and Elektra walked into the living room – he had spent a while trying to convince her to come down. He sat down next to Frank as Elektra stomped past Sadie and sat at the other end of the room watching TV.

"Was there something you did to make her think that?" Carmen asked as she shot a yellow ball into a pocket.

"She thought I was sneaking out and bringing people into the house when everyone was asleep."

"Probably was." Elektra muttered, but no one heard her over the TV.

"And was you?" Frank sounded more inquisitive this time.

Sadie shook her head, "But no one believed me, they never do." Sadie suddenly felt flustered; her insides churned like a washer, her head felt light. She excused herself and ran for the bathroom.

The vomiting occurred out of nowhere; she didn't have time to shut the door. Bile was sweeping up her oesophagus and pouring straight out of her mouth.

"You okay?"

Sadie turned to see Liam leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"I'm fine." She coughed, and she felt another spout of vomit rise.

"Can I come in?" He asked, and when he saw Sadie nodded he walked forward, reaching for some tissue paper. "Here." He handed her a small piece.

"Thanks." She wiped her mouth then put the tissue down the toilet before flushing.

"Something you ate?" He calmly enquired, his cockney twang evident in his tone.

"Nah." Sadie's head shook, "I just got nervous. It happens all the time."

Silence broke out into the room. The couple's gazes were averted to the floor. Sadie didn't know what to say. Nor did Liam. She tried looking up, but she felt too awkward. Each time she tried her eyes fluttered back down in a hurry.

"At least your first day's over," Liam eventually spoke, and Sadie felt she could now look up at him, "Now you've got to survive the rest of your time here."

"Well I'm only here temporary - until things calm down at Harriet and James' home."

Sadie stood up and walked into the hallway. Her balance was a bit off after the nausea but she was fine, but Liam mistook this for feeling ill again – he quickly grabbed her arm to control her balance – big mistake number two.

"Get off me!" She didn't scream, but her voice was raised and panicked.

Liam quickly released his light grip from Sadie, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He backed away, his forearms raised as if he was being arrested. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay." Sadie answered breathlessly. That nervous feeling came back; her stomach was churning uncontrollably, her head felt light – she ran to the toilet again and crouched over it, spewing more vomit.

Liam looked away; what was up with this girl? "You okay?" He asked, feeling quite sorry for the girl who was still puking.

"I'm fine," She coughed; she grabbed some more toilet tissue and wiped her mouth again, a grimaced look on her face. "I'm gonna need to brush my teeth about 50 times to get this awful taste out of my mouth." Her giggle filled the room.

Sadie flushed the toilet and stood up, a small smile still plastered on her lips.

"You sure you're okay?" Liam observed her closely; her face was ghostly white and her eyes looked hollow; her gaunt expression made her look skeletal.

"I'm fine, honest." She staggered out of the bathroom, "We going back to this party or what?"

* * *

"Mike?"

"Yes, Tracy?"

"It says here that Sadie has been hospitalised 5 times just this year, is there something we should know?"

Tracy was reading Sadie's file to understand the girl's background; she had seen the report on Elektra and Sadie fighting but didn't read it thoroughly as she didn't have time. There was some information on how many foster homes she had been in and which care homes she resided in and for how long, though it never answered Tracy's question on why she was hospitalised, as Mike had those reports in his hand.

"It's because-"

"MIKE! MIKE! HURRY!"

Both Tracy and Mike shot out of their seats at the sound of Carmen screeching his name. They dashed out of the office and ran up to the living room.

"Guys, give her some air!" Tee was crouched next to Sadie who had collapsed on the floor. Everyone was hovering around her like vultures on a carcass.

"Sadie? Sadie can you hear us?" Mike crouched over her to check if she was breathing; he put his hand in front of her mouth to be sure. He felt a faint breath. "Tracy, call the Doctor, I think she's fainted." Tracy nodded and ran out of the room. "Someone help me pick her up and take her to her room. Liam, help me." Mike tried to pick her up as Liam didn't respond.

"I think you should get Gina to take 'er."

Mike looked in confusion at the young lad, wondering what he was talking about. Until it clicked in Mike's brain. "Liam, it doesn't matter at the moment, just help me take her upstairs."

Liam cautiously approached the unconscious girl and carefully helped Mike lift her off the ground. She was scooped into Mike's hold as he quickly made his way upstairs to Carmen and Sadie's room.

"Is she okay?" Frank asked. Everybody had a worried expression on their faces, all except Elektra.

"Oh she'll be fine, she always did that at Grimswood." Elektra spat from the opposite side of the room, and all eyes turned on her.

"She always fainted?" Tee asked, and Elektra nodded, "Why?"

"Because she'd purposely not eat to prove a point. She's pathetic." Elektra rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that like, an illness?" Johnny questioned, looking at the others.

"Yeah it's called…um…anorexia?" Carmen was unsure of the answer she gave.

"Anorexia's a mental disorder." Elektra educated, "Your mind thinks your body is fat when it's not and makes you deprive yourself of food. What she's doing isn't the same. She's just a psycho who loves attention."

"She doesn't look like a psycho." Frank defended as he was setting up the pool table.

* * *

"The Doctor's on his way. He'll be 10 minutes tops." Tracy entered Carmen and Sadie's room with a jug of water and an empty glass. Carmen was behind her who wanted to see if Sadie was okay.

"She's fine, Carmen." Mike stood up from the edge of Sadie's bed after he and Liam managed to put her there. "Keep her company while we wait for the doctor."

Mike walked out of the room as Tracy approached the bedside table between the girl's beds.

"For when she comes round." Tracy placed the water and glass on the bedside table. "It might just be the excitement of today." She tried to reassure herself more than Carmen and Liam.

"Well, Elektra said that she does this a lot." Carmen looked over at Tracy.

"That she used to faint?"

Carmen nodded, "She said it was to get attention; she wouldn't eat when she was trying to prove a point about something."

Tracy and Liam looked slightly disgusted, "Did she actually say that?" Tracy was puzzled; she knew Elektra didn't like Sadie and vice versa, but was there any truth in what Elektra was saying or was she making something sound sordid?

Liam stormed out of the room, muttering something under his breath.

"Liam!" Tracy followed him. "Keep an eye on Sadie, Carmen." Carmen nodded. "Liam!"

Liam had made his way into the living room where the kids were going about their usual business after the incident (All except Gus who was in his bedroom); Johnny and Frank were playing pool, Tee was playing a board game with Harry and Elektra was reading a magazine whilst listening to music on her MP3. He stormed up to Elektra and whipped her earphones out.

"What are you doing?!" She angrily spoke, closing her magazine and plonking it down next to her.

"Why're you calling Sadie an attention seeker? The girl's ill, can't you see that?" His angry tone intensified his cockney accent.

"Liam, calm down!" Tracy positioned herself between Liam and Elektra.

"Oh, well I see she's sucked you in." Elektra sighed exasperatingly.

"What're you on about? Have you not seen how unwell she looks? And all you can do is moan about her and feed vicious lies to this lot?" Liam shook his head in anger and walked away, Frank followed him.

Tracy's gaze was set on Elektra; this stern look caught the teen's attention.

"What?"

"What is your problem, Elektra?" Tracy asked in a surprisingly calm tone. "You and Sadie have to live with each other for a good few weeks, no one said you had to talk to her, but don't ruin her chances being friends with the other kids."

"Tracy, the Doctor's here." Mike stated.


	3. Shopping

**Little Things**

by SosoChoo

**Summary:** Sadie's life wasn't an easy one, and it goes from horrible to unbearable when she arrives at the Dumping Ground, with an ex-housemate who tries to cause her time there hell and a nosy care worker who tries to make her open up. But when a odd friendship arises in the lovable Liam, will things go smoothly?

**Pairings: **LiamxOC

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for OC, Sadie.

**Notes: **Set between series 2 and 3 of Tracy Beaker Returns, so no Toby and no Burnywood kids. Chapters are wrote several days ahead of publish date.

**Chapter Three: Shopping**

* * *

"Keep an eye on her for the next few days," The Doctor was sat in the office with Mike, Tracy and Gina, "Make sure she eats, but don't force her. If she faints again take her to hospital as she will need IV nutrients. Try and get her to monitor her weight and BMI, she may have to be referred to a nutritionist." The Doctor rose from his seat, "I can show myself out, thank you."

"Thanks for coming." Mike said calmingly as the Doctor left. He turned to Tracy, "Tracy, I'm gonna put you in charge of making sure Sadie's okay. She seems to get on with you."

Tracy was very happy with this, "Thanks, Mike, I won't let you down."

* * *

It was about 9 in the evening when Sadie woke up; her eyes slowly adjusted to the lamp light that Carmen had turned on, though she wasn't in the room. She remembered this room from the tour earlier that day being Carmen's room, but half it was now hers. Her stuff was in a pile in the corner where she had left it earlier on. Sadie crawled to the end of her bed and pulled her duffel bag closer, her purple hair fell over her face.

After a quick change of clothes she made her way downstairs to find people, preferably Carmen. Her first try was the living room, but only Liam and Frank were in there. She overheard them talking about something, so she listened from behind the door.

"Elektra shouldn't have said that, but you shouldn't have got involved." Frank and Liam were playing pool, and Frank had missed his last red ball.

"Yeah but Elektra shouldn't be poisoning everyone's minds about Sadie." Liam took his shot, "I mean, don't you think she's been through enough having to be sent here?"

"You sound like you like her." Frank hit is last red and proceeded on the black. "Do you?"

Liam's face was turning a bit on the pink side, "You're crazy, Frank." He shook his head, looking away from his friend.

"Hey, Sadie, how're you feeling?" Carmen was dressed for bed, and it looked like she was making her way there as she had a glass of milk in her hand. "Are you any better?"

Sadie nodded, "I'm fine thanks."

Carmen went into the living room, and Sadie decided to follow.

"Mike's letting me stay up an hour later than usual tonight. Isn't that awesome?!" Carmen beamed as she sat down on the sofa.

"That's great." Sadie smiled, not really sure how to answer.

"How're you feeling, Sadie?" Frank asked after missing the black for a third time.

"Fine, thanks for asking, Frank." She felt a strong gaze aimed at her, and with a flicker in the right direction and back she saw that it was Liam's. Sadie could feel her cheeks burn a little – his innocently cocky smirk was growing on her.

"Can I play winner?" Carmen asked, putting her glass of milk on the side.

"Sure." Frank answered as he potted the black finally, winning him the game.

Carmen shot up from the sofa and took the cue from a defeated Liam, "Thank you!" She sang.

"Is anyone else awake or is it just us?" Sadie looked out of the living room door, and from beyond there the place seemed a tad lifeless.

"Mike's awake." Frank answered as he was setting up for pool.

"He's on overnight duty." Carmen added, "Gus and Harry are in bed – I don't know about everyone else."

Sadie nodded and turned to walk out of the living room, "I'm gonna get a drink." She smiled at Carmen before exiting the room.

* * *

"Morning guys!" Tracy had started her shift for the day and went to put her things in the office. Gina was in there on the phone and Mike was in the kitchen cooking the kids their breakfast. She silently greeted Gina so she didn't disturb her.

"No problem, Janet, bye!" Gina put the phone down, and greeted Tracy.

"Why did Janet call?" Tracy asked, suddenly thinking the worst about the reason.

"I called her, to let her know that Sadie fainted." Gina got up from the desk chair. "Just to give her an update, y'know, so Harriet and James can know."

"Why will they want to know? Are they thinking of re-fostering her?"

"It's complicated, Tracy." Gina sighed, not really sure on how she should have answered, "Go and see if the kids are up and ready for breakfast, yeah?"

Tracy did as she was ordered and left the room, making her way to everyone's bedrooms. She started with Carmen and Sadie's room, to make sure Sadie was okay.

She knocked and heard two voices shout to come in.

"Morning guys!" Tracy smiled happily.

"Morning!" Carmen began, "Is breakfast nearly ready? I'm starving!"

"It'll be done soon," Tracy replied, and looked over at Sadie, "Are you hungry, Sadie? Full English today?"

"I'm not that hungry." Sadie stated as she brushed her hair; Tracy observed her brushing it and noticed that she had a few short patches at the top where the hair looked like it had fallen out previously. She didn't mention it, and left the room.

"Sadie?" Carmen gulped, "How come you don't like eating?" She regretted saying anything as soon as she said it.

Sadie sighed, "It's not that I don't like eating…it's just that I can't eat."

"Why?" Carmen was slightly intrigued now, and she tried her hardest to not make it evident.

"Well, when you eat, you get certain things that your body needs, right?" She waited for a response off Carmen before she continued, "Well I need to keep an eye on what I can and can't eat so I stay healthy."

Carmen noticed her face grew sad, then a false smile grew.

"Ready?" Sadie asked, and Carmen nodded before following Sadie out of their room, a worried expression on her face.

The kitchen was occupied by all of the kids and Mike, Gina and Tracy. The food was lay out in a buffet style so the kids could grab what they wanted, providing they didn't take too much of one thing out of fairness. Tracy helped Harry put some food on his plate.

"Can Jeff have some, too?" He asked Tracy.

"Only if you eat some first." She answered, enticing Harry to eat his breakfast. She looked over at Sadie, "See anything you like, Sadie?"

Sadie 'ummed' and 'arrd' before picking the smallest hash brown she could find and a spoonful of baked beans.

"It's a start." Tracy whispered over to Mike, who nodded incoherently and tucked in to his own food – he was really hungry.

"So, it's the last week of the summer holidays, yeah? What does everyone want to do?" Gina asked, finishing off the last of her sausage.

"Can we go to the beach?" Carmen asked, "And can we invite Lily to come as well?"

"Carmen, Lily's not back from her holiday with Steve yet." Mike reminded the young girl, who frowned. "We can still go to the beach though?"

"We should go to a water park!" Johnny exclaimed, "There was an advert on the telly last night about one opening up tomorrow, we should go!"

"That would be so fun!" Tee said ecstatically.

"What do you want to go to a boring water park for?" Elektra asked whilst grabbing the last sausage from the plate.

"Duh, cause it'll be fun?" Johnny retaliated, "Can we go, Mike? Please!"

Tee, Carmen, Harry and Frank joined in the pleases, and eventually Mike gave in. "Right, okay, we'll go tomorrow, but if any of you cause any trouble," His tone was stern, "Liam, Frank, then we'll be going straight home."

The kids cheered in unison.

"I'll need a new swimsuit, then!" Carmen stated, almost in shock. She turned to Sadie who hardly touched her minimalistic food, "Sadie, do you want to come with me to town?"

"Are you well enough to go, Sadie?" Tracy asked the teen, and she saw Elektra's eyes roll from the corner of her eye.

"I'm up for it." Sadie smiled, and she surprised Tracy by happily tucking in to her hash brown and beans.

Tracy looked puzzlingly at Mike, who just shrugged with a smile before getting up to put his plate in the washing bowl.

"Want me to give you a lift to town?" Tracy asked the girls.

"Thanks, Tracy!" Carmen smiled.

"Well, why don't we make it a trip?" Mike suggested, clearing more of the empty plates off of the table. "We'll all go."

"I have to be back by 3pm." Gus began, "I start practising on the piano at precisely 3pm."

"Okay, Gus, that's not a problem." Mike said, "Everyone grab their things, we'll set off in 15 minutes."

* * *

"Right, everyone meet back here at 1pm. Don't go wandering on your own." Mike had parked in the centre of the town and ushered the kids to a nearby Café while they made arrangements – Gina had stayed at the house to catch up on some work. "Tracy, you keep an eye on Harry?"

"Will do!" She saluted before taking Harry's hand, "Come on Harry, let's go and buy you and Jeff a new swimming outfit for tomorrow!"

"Right, let's see." Mike scanned the group, wondering how he would split the group. "Elektra, Tee and Carmen, you stick together. Johnny and Frank, Liam and Sadie?" Sadie nodded in agreement, "Gus, you stay with me, I'll take you to buy some new sheet music, how's that?"

"But I haven't finished playing everything from my other book." Gus stated.

"Well, this can be for when you finish that one and need something else to play, hm?" Gus nodded at Mike, then the groups dispersed.

"You gonna be okay, being stuck with me?" Liam whispered in Sadie's ear.

"Of course." Sadie smiled, wondering mentally what he meant by that. "Where do you wanna go?"

Liam shrugged, "No idea. Frank and I usually go and check out the music store down the street."

"Let's do that then!" Sadie smiled and walked ahead of her companion. She was a bit gutted that she wasn't paired to go with Carmen, but she didn't dare follow near as she couldn't stand Elektra. She wondered how Liam was feeling being stuck with her.

* * *

"Elektra?" Carmen and Elektra were in H&M looking at the end of summer sales, "What actually happened to make you and Sadie hate each other?"

Elektra looked away from the vest tank she was debating whether to buy or not and looked over at Carmen, "She's a back stabber who can't be trusted."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Elektra was mentally plotting how she could spin this tale, "You know like at the moment, she's the centre of attention? And, everyone's looking out for her and treating her like a princess?" Carmen reluctantly nodded, "Well it'll all be over soon, and then something will happen again to make her the centre of attention. This usually causes trouble for those who befriend her."

Carmen looked puzzled, "Why, what did she do at Grimswood?"

Elektra smirked a little before concealing it, "Well, there was this one time when she fainted, and was put in hospital for a week. When she came out everyone was concerned for like, an hour, and then she wouldn't eat again and the care workers were offering her loads of stuff to make her eat. Everyone got jealous and trashed our room."

"How badly did they trash it?"

"Well, my bed was broken, our clothes went missing, someone stole my MP3." Elektra turned to Carmen, "It'll all happen to you unless she goes."

Carmen fretted, "I don't want my stuff to get nicked because of her!"

"Well, get her out of the Dumping Ground and you won't."


	4. Revelations

**Little Things**

by SosoChoo

**Summary:** Sadie's life wasn't an easy one, and it goes from horrible to unbearable when she arrives at the Dumping Ground, with an ex-housemate who tries to cause her time there hell and a nosy care worker who tries to make her open up. But when a odd friendship arises in the lovable Liam, will things go smoothly?

**Pairings: **LiamxOC

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for OC, Sadie.

**Notes: **Set between series 2 and 3 of Tracy Beaker Returns, so no Toby and no Burnywood kids. Chapters are wrote several days ahead of publish date.

**Chapter Four: Revelations**

* * *

Liam and Sadie had met up with Frank and Johnny, who had bought some sunglasses before being kicked out of the store when Johnny accidentally knocked the rack over. They had half an hour left before they had to meet Mike and everybody else. The morning went fast for Liam and Sadie, much to their surprise.

"Anyone got any money left?" Johnny asked the group.

"Nope." Frank shook his head.

"Got a tenner to my name." Liam stated.

"I have money, do you need to borrow some?" Sadie began fishing through her bag for her purse.

"I'll give it you back later. I want to buy something for Tee."

"How much do you need?" She asked Johnny.

"£10."

Sadie pulled the money out of her purse. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Johnny said sheepishly, "You will get it back."

"Okay, no problem."

A sudden wave of moods cascaded through Sadie's body – she felt ill again, like she was going to vomit all over the street.

"Sadie, are you okay?" Liam remembered her odd physical appearance from when she was vomiting in the bathroom the previous day.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She breathed, trying her hardest to hold back her breakfast.

"You okay, Sadie?" Johnny asked, stopping in their tracks and turning around to face Sadie who was heaving.

"Sit down, Sadie." Frank spotted a free bench on the street and was going to guide her to it, but Liam put his hand in the way to stop him from touching her. Frank looked inquisitively at his friend who was rooting through his bag. He eventually found what he was looking for.

"Sadie, eat this." Liam handed her a chocolate bar. She refused it whilst continuing to heave. "Aw, come on, Sadie, stop playing around - just eat it!"

"Liam, you can't force her." Frank glanced over at Sadie who looked very weak – weaker than yesterday.

"Can we go back now? Everyone'll be going soon." Weakness was clearly evident in her breath.

"Walk in front of me." Liam tried to make sure Sadie stood straight before they walked back to the Café – lucky for them it was only a few minutes away.

Frank and Johnny walked behind Liam, wondering what was up with Liam and Sadie.

"What was all that about with them two?" Johnny whispered to Frank.

"No idea." Frank replied, looking at his friend who was concentrating on the young girl.

* * *

"Mike, what's for tea? I'm starving!" Johnny exclaimed, holding his stomach for emphasis.

"It's Friday, we need to have Quiche." Gus stated, setting up for his piano practise.

Johnny rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets, when he felt some money in the left pocket. He took it out and realised it was the ten pound note he borrowed off of Sadie.

"Hey, Carmen, where's Sadie?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Carmen walked away into the living room.

Johnny looked at Carmen questioningly before guessing that Sadie was in her room. He ran upstairs to check.

"Sadie?" He opened the door without knocking, and he got a bit of a fright. "What are you doing?"

Johnny had witnessed Sadie injecting something in the side of her stomach, she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Sadie, what're you-"

"Get out!" She screamed, almost on the verge of tears as she grabbed her pillow from her bed ready to lob it at Johnny's head.

Johnny rushed out of Sadie's room, which now had a crowd around it.

"What's going on now?" Carmen sighed.

"It's Sadie, she was doing something strange." Johnny didn't know how to word it as he clearly didn't understand what was going on.

Tracy appeared behind the kids wondering what was happening; she approached Sadie's room.

"Sadie, can I come in? It's Tracy."

* * *

"What was she doing?" Tee asked everyone as they were relaxing in the living room.

"She stuck a needle inside her." Johnny answered, feeling really bad for intruding on Sadie.

"Why would someone do that?" Harry asked, holding Jeff tightly.

"Well, she is an attention seeker."

Everyone turned to face Carmen – they couldn't believe what she just said.

"You've changed your tune." Frank stated, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Well, she's doing my head in now." Carmen sighed, sitting down next to Elektra, "I don't want to get involved in her attention seeking plans."

"Carmen, are you mental?" Liam was getting fed up of the girl's attitude, "You were best friends with her this morning, and now all of a sudden you're sick of her?"

"Well, I didn't know her properly this morning." Carmen defended, not being able to look Liam in the eye.

"Well how is sticking a needle in yourself attention seeking?" Tee asked in a confused manner.

"It's just weird." Johnny stated, a grimaced look in his face appeared after he imagined sticking a needle inside of him on purpose.

"Yeah, well maybe she has to do that!" Liam defended the absent girl.

"Why would you _have_ to do it?" Tee asked.

Liam sighed, "Because if she doesn't she'll die."

* * *

"I've always tried to keep it from everyone," Sadie cried, "When they find out, they think I'm weird. That's why I do it when no one's around." A huge sigh escaped her lips, "I never told anyone until today."

"Who did you tell?" Tracy asked the upset teen.

"Liam, when we were walking back from the music store. He saw the pen in my bag when I was getting my money out of my purse." She paused, "He and Carmen have been nice to me. I could trust him. And he wasn't ashamed or anything."

"Do you inject your insulin regularly?" Tracy asked, trying to calm down the upset teen.

Sadie frowned, "Only after I've eaten, but I never have an appetite, I struggle to take it."

"It'll make you more ill, though," Tracy sighed sympathetically, "You need to eat to gain weight and you need to take your insulin to regulate your blood sugars. You know what'll happen if you don't."

Sadie wiped some tears away from her eyes, "I can't eat when I'm not hungry."

Tracy sighed, "You can try?" There was no response from Sadie, "Come on, Sadie, you need to do this. For your own sake." There was a slow pause until Tracy spoke again, "Why don't you come down and explain to the others what you were doing? They may understand more then?"

Sadie nodded and exited the room with Tracy. The two made their way down the stairs to the living room where she knew everyone would begin to bombard her with questions about the injection.

When she got there, that's exactly what happened.

"Is it true that you inject because you'll die if you don't?" Gus was the first to ask the questions.

"Does it hurt sticking a needle inside yourself?"

Sadie took a deep breath as she readied herself to explain, "I'm diabetic, meaning I have to inject insulin in my body fat to keep my sugar levels normal, otherwise they can cause problems."

Before she could continue she was interrupted by Tee, "Is that why you always faint? Do you not take it often?"

"No she won't handle herself like a normal girl," All eyes turned to Elektra who was resisting saying something from the beginning, "She has to be dramatic and try and kill herself so people will notice her."

"Shut it, you!" Sadie spat, glaring at her.

"Well, you're not denying it." Carmen added, and Tracy and Sadie looked at her in a surprised manner.

"Carmen?!" Tracy sounded shocked, "What's got into you?"

"I'm not sharing a room with someone who'll cause me trouble!" She stormed out of the room, a huge smirk grew on Elektra's face.

"Elektra, what've you been saying?" Tracy looked over at Elektra who was striding over to Sadie.

"I just told her what she needed to know," Her face was centimetres away from Sadie's, "How a sneaky little rat like _you_ can't be trusted."

"Why, what did she do?" Johnny was interested in what Elektra was saying, and like the majority of the kids he wanted to know more.

"Are you gonna tell 'em, or shall I?" Elektra's taunting tone made Sadie's heart beat fast.

"Elektra, don't!" Sadie pleaded.

"Don't what? Don't tell them how you got people arrested and separated?!"

"I told you countless times that wasn't my fault!" Sadie cried, not liking the reaction from the other kids.

"How wasn't it?!" Elektra was screeching at the top of her voice; the entire room was quiet. "It was your fault! Being too friendly with him! Or don't you remember that time when I heard you in-"

"Not another word, Elektra," Mike had hushed the angry teen, "I mean it."

"Well because of that, I got made to look heartless, had my things nicked, got Tony arrested and got us all separated! And you wonder why I battered you?"

"Elektra for the last time, it wasn't my fault!" Sadie was pouring with tears, "You don't know what happened!"

"Well tell us then?" Elektra challenged the purple haired teen. "Go on! Tell us _all_ what happened that night!"

"You really wanna know?" Sadie sniffed, looking around the room.

"Sadie, are you sure?" Mike asked her worryingly.

She nodded once, and proceeded, "Allen raped me."


	5. Grimswood

**Little Things**

by SosoChoo

**Summary:** Sadie's life wasn't an easy one, and it goes from horrible to unbearable when she arrives at the Dumping Ground, with an ex-housemate who tries to cause her time there hell and a nosy care worker who tries to make her open up. But when a odd friendship arises in the lovable Liam, will things go smoothly?

**Pairings: **LiamxOC

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for OC, Sadie.

**Notes: **Set between series 2 and 3 of Tracy Beaker Returns, so no Toby and no Burnywood kids. Chapters are wrote several days ahead of publish date.

**Warning: **Chapter could be upsetting to some.

**Chapter Five: Grimswood**

* * *

Everyone in the room was in shock at the revelation – it seemed Elektra was the most shocked.

"You happy now?" Sadie asked as tears continued to pour down her face.

"No, no! Of course I'm not." Elektra was no longer shouting; her tone was soft, and sympathetic.

"Well now you all know why I'm an 'attention seeker' as _you_ called it." Sadie ran to her room, feeling utterly humiliated at what just happened.

Elektra was stood outside of Sadie's room, debating in her mind whether she should knock on the door or not. She was feeling really guilty after what had happened, and wanted to know fully what went on back in Grimswood.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away!" A muffled voice came from the room, but Elektra still opened the door and walked in.

"Sadie? What happened that night?" Elektra's tone was calming.

Sadie could only scoff, "Like you care anyway."

"Yes, I do care, that's why I'm here." Elektra sighed, "I'm really sorry, Sadie…I need to know what happened that night – for my sake as well as yours."

There was a long, awkward silence between the girls, until it was broken by Sadie.

"We were in the living room…"

* * *

"What're you doing, Sadie?" Allen was tall with dark hair, covered in tattoos from neck to feet, and had piercings in every place you could think of. His voice was a bit on the grizzly side due to his smoking habit, and he frightened some of the littler children. He approached Sadie who was sat in the living room on the computer.

"Looking at tattoo designs." She answered as she was scrolling up and down Google images.

"Now, you're too young for a tattoo." Allen sat down beside her. "It'll ruin your pretty skin."

Sadie looked at him with disbelief, "I'm not getting one yet! I just want ideas."

Allen looked at her sternly, "Still, though, you don't want a tattoo."

Sadie scoffed as she closed down the web page. She was about to get up until Allen stopped her.

"Hold on a moment," He grabbed a tight grip of her arm and pulled her towards him. "I need a talk with you."

"A talk about what?" Sadie thought that Allen was acting odd – it scared her but she didn't question it, as he always acted a bit weird around her.

"About feelings."

"What kind of feelings?"

Allen put his arm around the teen, "The sort of feelings men and women get for each other."

Sadie didn't know what to say, what was Allen talking about?

"You know you're a pretty girl, Sadie."

"Um…thanks." Sadie blushed out of embarrassment as she looked away from Allan.

"Look at me, Sadie." She did as ordered, "I think you need to understand that I'm one of those men who have feelings for you. It's normal, so don't threat." Allen took this opportunity to kiss the young girl on the cheek. She didn't move an inch. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Allen took Sadie's silence as an agreement, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Sadie was frozen with shock, what did Allen just do to her?

"Now, let's try again, only this time, you need to make some effort too, okay?"

Sadie nodded, not really sure what was going on, and when Allen kissed her on the lips she reluctantly reciprocated. She knew that if she didn't follow his orders he would hurt her, like the time Tony wouldn't wash the plates he hadn't even used – he poured boiling hot water over his hand, but Allen claimed this was an accident. She could taste his cigarette breath and his tongue was really dry – this disgusted her but she couldn't stop him.

Allen broke the kiss and looked at the young girl, "Now, did you like that?" She didn't reply, "You need to keep this a secret from everybody else. People will get jealous and we can't have that. Is that understood?" Sadie nodded without really understanding what he meant. "Good, now get to bed." He left the room, and Sadie watched as he left, tears falling silently from her face.

* * *

"Sadie, I need to talk about your new medication with you, come into the office a moment please." Allen's tone was sharp, and Sadie knew what that meant – she rushed into the office where he locked the door behind them. "Now, I've got your medication here, but there's a slight problem with the change."

"And what's that?" Sadie asked, fear building up inside of her.

"It makes you store fat easier, and we can't have you piling on the pounds can we?" Sadie shook her head, "Good, so I've got some rules for you." He handed the young girl a piece of paper, "You are not to have lunch anymore, and your portions are cut in half - and even then you cannot finish it all. If I catch you eating anything else other than what I tell you you'll be in big trouble. Understand?" His patronising tone filled the room and Sadie couldn't help but agree. "Good, now come here, I want a kiss."

Sadie slowly approached the older male and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah-ah-ah, I want a proper kiss." His voice was demanding, and Sadie couldn't help but grant his wish.

* * *

"Kacey, hold this for me!" Fred Parkens asked the six year old fair-haired girl; the kids of Grimswood Children's Residential Home were having a party for Sadie's 14th birthday.

"Lek, can I borrow your blue dress for tonight?" Sadie asked her roommate who was lying on the sofa reading a magazine.

"No? I was gonna wear it." She answered, looking up at her friend who looked disappointed in her answer, "But we'll go into town and get you one."

"Great, I'll get my bag." Sadie jogged out of the room and headed for the stairs, only to be stopped by Allen.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked, looking at Sadie.

"I'm going into town with Elektra." Sadie cautiously answered as she descended the stairs and approached Alleen.

"And who gave you permission?"

"Allen, we're 14, we're not children." She was careful in her tone to make sure she didn't anger the care worker.

"But you still need permission," He looked along the corridor before turning back to Sadie, "In here." He gestured to the office and Sadie didn't protest in following him. He closed the door behind him and locked it, "Now, what do you want to go into town for?"

"I want to get a dress for tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Allen looked suggestively at the young girl, "What kind of dress?"

"I er, haven't decided yet." Sadie felt uncomfortable in the older man's presence.

"Well, you could get one what accentuates your breasts, it'll look good on you."

Sadie flushed with embarrassment; she hated it when Allen spoke like that about her. He walked towards the young girl, his eyes conveyed hunger.

"It'll be time, tonight." He stated, caressing the young girl's face with his hand, "You better be ready."

* * *

Sadie gulped and fearfully nodded; she was frightened, but she had to bear it as she knew this day was coming.

"Can I go into town now with Elektra, please?"

Allen shook his head and unlocked the office door. "Be back by 3."

"Great party, Sadie!" Tony Dwyer, the hunky 15 year old, congratulated the now 14 year old teen and wished her a happy birthday with a hug. Sadie returned the hug, and didn't know that Allen had caught her until he later approached her.

"Upstairs, now." He whispered in her ear, making her body freeze from fright. Sadie did as ordered and marched up the stairs to her bedroom. "Wrong room, Sadie." Allen gestured to the one opposite them which was for staff, "In this one, please."

Sadie couldn't help herself this time; she had built this courage up for so long, it had to spill out now. "No." And with that one word she ran into her room and shut the door, leaning against it.

"Sadie, let me in!" Allen didn't raise his voice, but it was clear that he was angry.

"No, leave me alone!" Sadie cried back.

Allen was far stronger than the weak physique of Sadie, and managed to open the door and send her flying across the room onto her bed in the process.

"Sadie, you knew this was coming today." Allen hovered over the teen as he undid his belt buckle.

"Allen, don't please." Sadie was crying now; she hoped that Elektra or Tony or any of the older kids would come upstairs and help her.

"Don't defy me, Sadie," He whispered threateningly into her ear, "I'll make it hurt more if you do."

* * *

Allen was lay on top of Sadie, who was exhausted from the unwanted sexual intercourse; tears streamed down her face.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Allen victoriously said, stroking the poor girl's cheek, "Now, now, don't cry," He shushed her like a baby, "You did well for your first go. Now get dressed and get back downstairs."

Allen got up off of Sadie and pulled his trousers up as he made his way out of Sadie's room and back downstairs. Sadie silently cried as she struggled to get up from the pain.

* * *

"Sadie, you haven't said a word to me after the party, what's wrong?" Tony was sat in the garden with Sadie, who was getting some fresh air after feeling faint. She hadn't eaten anything all day and she recently had a go at Elektra for saying a similar thing. It was true – she had been distant, from everyone. She wasn't eating, she was fainting all of the time, and she had been in and out of hospital. Elektra and the other kids were getting fed up of her, but Tony always stuck by her side, he was like a brother to her.

"I've done something wrong." Silent tears fell down Sadie's face as she prepared to unveil all the wrong in her life at the moment.

"What've you done wrong?" Tony asked, scooching closer to the crying teen.

"The night of my party," Sadie sniffed, wiping her tears with her jacket, "Something bad happened to me."

Tony started to panic, "What happened, Sadie?"

Sadie's tears spilled out like a waterfall, "H-he r-raped me." She spat the word out like venom, and Tony couldn't help but cradle the distraught girl as she cried and cried.

"Who did?" He asked calmly.

"Allen." She whispered, the tears still streaming.

Tony felt anger boil up inside of him like a kettle. A care worker sexually assaulted a young girl? What was wrong with the sick man?

"Right, wait here." Tony let go of the sobbing girl and ran towards the house.

"Tony, wait!" Sadie chased after the relentless teen, who was now searching the house top and down for Allen, screaming the care worker's name. Allen eventually appeared.

"Tony, what's wro-"

The first punch was thrown, and more followed. Tony was beating Allen senseless, and Fred had no choice but to call the police. Elektra screeched at Tony to stop hitting the care worker.

"Elektra, don't defend the psycho!" Tony was kicking the older man hard.

"Well you can't just beat him up for no reason!" She retaliated, trying to stop Tony from doing more damage.

"I can, he's evil! And needs to be taught a lesson!"

Police sirens could be heard, but this didn't scare Tony away. Fred headed for the door and ushered the police inside.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elektra felt really guilty after Sadie had told her everything; it was like she had caused the girl hell for no reason.

"Because I didn't want to bother you." Sadie answered, wiping her tears from her face – that's all she seemed to do recently.

"But why did you tell Tony? He went to prison because of that!"

"And I feel awful still for it!" Sadie sniffed, "He knew something was wrong, and you said you heard us! You didn't say anything. You and the other kids were sick to death of me feeling ill. But if I tried to eat anything that I wasn't allowed he threatened to hurt me! I didn't want that. And when Grimswood was declared closed – you beat me up, I thought we were friends."

"We are friends!" Elektra shuffled over to Sadie, "If I knew what was going on I wouldn't have thought you were being an attention seeker. I would've stood by you."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. It's in the past."

"But look what he's done to you!" Elektra was trying her hardest not to cry herself, "He's made you ill – that's why you were always fainting!" Elektra's face filled with guilt. "Sadie, I'm so sorry!" She hugged Sadie tight, and Sadie returned the hug.

From behind the door, Liam overheard everything. He felt awful for Sadie, and even more awful for intruding on the conversation. He walked away quietly, leaving the two girls to continue their reconciliation.


	6. The Bet

**Little Things**

by SosoChoo

**Summary:** Sadie's life wasn't an easy one, and it goes from horrible to unbearable when she arrives at the Dumping Ground, with an ex-housemate who tries to cause her time there hell and a nosy care worker who tries to make her open up. But when a odd friendship arises in the lovable Liam, will things go smoothly?

**Pairings: **LiamxOC

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for OC, Sadie.

**Notes: **Set between series 2 and 3 of Tracy Beaker Returns, so no Toby and no Burnywood kids. Chapters are wrote several days ahead of publish date.

**Chapter Six: The Bet**

* * *

The next few weeks were challenging for Sadie; everyone was treading on eggshells round her, and she repeatedly told them that they could act normal again. Carmen constantly apologised for turning against her, and Sadie quickly forgave her. Liam was the only one who treated her normally during those few weeks which she was thankful for – he was like her best friend.

Sadie had met Carmen's friend Lily, who stayed at Elm Tree House occasionally to give her and her dad a break from each other. When Lily first came over, Sadie stayed in Elektra's room, but this became a permanent swap as Elektra and Sadie rekindled their friendship. Sadie didn't get on too well with Lily as she found her to be quite controlling.

"Sadie, can we have a chat in the office?" Tracy asked after breakfast, and Sadie nodded, following Tracy into the office.

Mike was in there with Janet, Sadie's social worker, and they asked Sadie to sit down.

"Sadie, as you know you came to live with us until things calmed down for Harriet and James." Mike sighed, "Well, they've decided that they don't want to foster you again, so your stay here will be permanent until a new foster family becomes interested in you."

"Okay." Sadie didn't feel as bothered as she should have been; she didn't like Harriet and she knew Harriet didn't like her back. "Can I go now? Liam promised me a rematch at pool."

"Yeah, you can go." Tracy smiled and watched as Sadie left the room. "She took that quite well."

"Well, we'd know if she was lying, she's terrible at keeping her emotions in check." Janet stated, sipping her cup of tea.

* * *

"I am so gonna beat you this time!" Sadie exclaimed whilst setting up the table to play pool.

Liam laughed at her statement, "Sadie, it'll take years of practise to beat a professional like myself."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Who's betting?" Frank walked in with Johnny, Tee, Carmen and Lily.

"I bet that I can beat this so-called 'professional' at pool." Sadie smirked.

"And what will you do if I win?" Liam's cocky smirk outdid Sadie's in an instant.

"I've got an idea!" Carmen exclaimed, and rushed over to Sadie to whisper something in her ear.

"No, Carmen! I'm not doing that if he wins!" Sadie grimaced in protest.

"Do what?" Frank asked, and Carmen whispered it to him also. "Yeah, that sounds like a good bet."

"We blind bettin' or som'ink?" Liam's cockney tone became more prominent.

"Yeah, and if you lose to Sadie you have to…" Carmen whispered the rest into Liam's ear.

"You are jokin' ain't ya?"

"What's the matter? Chicken?"

"No!" Liam and Sadie answered in unison.

"Good," Carmen giggled, "Then get playing!"

* * *

The game of pool was almost over; Liam and Sadie were both now on the black. They had an audience for their match, and it must have gotten round to everyone what the bets were as everyone was giggling, especially Carmen.

It was Liam's turn to hit; he had an open shot for the pocket. He focused himself, not wanting to lose to Sadie, and shot the cue. He watched as the black was balancing off the edge of the table and the pocket, but didn't fall in.

"Well thanks, Liam!" Sadie smirked cockily, "You've just won the game for me." She effortlessly potted the black and the audience cheered and laughed at the same time. "Good game." She outstretched her hand for Liam to shake, and with a cheeky roll of his eyes he gladly shook it.

"Now, do what we dared you, Liam!" Carmen urged, "Since you're not a chicken!"

"I'm not doing it in front of you guys!" Liam shouted, and Sadie wondered what he had to do – well whatever it was, it must have been far better than what she would have had to do.

"But how will we know you've done it?" Frank had a point, a good point.

Liam tried to protest but eventually gave up. Sadie was just stood amongst the gang wondering what he had to do, but she found out soon enough.

Liam gulped hard before he began his losing dare – he quickly planted his lips on Sadie's and tore them straight off again.

Sadie was dumbfounded by what just happened – did Liam just kiss her?

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute!" Sadie was totally confused, "That was your losing dare? That was mine, too!" She glared at a sheepish Carmen, who was clever enough to decide to run for it. "Carmen, get back here!"

* * *

The day was almost over and Liam and Sadie avoided each other as much as they could after the kiss. Sadie honestly didn't know what to make of it.

It was about 10:30, most of the kids were in bed at this time, but some were still awake. Carmen and Lily were in their room gossiping, Elektra was in the bath and she had no idea where Frank and Liam were, that is until she saw the two of them at the living room door.

"Talk to her." Frank whispered, pushing his friend into the room.

"Frank, what're you doing?" Liam almost fell into the living room at the unexpected force of Frank's push.

"Making you see sense." Frank answered as he shut the living room door, and Liam sighed when he heard a click – when did Frank get the key from the office?

"What's going on?" Sadie yawned as she approached the door.

"We're locked in, stupid." Liam frowned.

"Well at least we can entertain ourselves with telly and the computer!" Sadie walked towards the sofa and plonked herself on it. "You may as well get cosy; we could be here all night."

"Well it's your fault we're locked in here!" Liam stated, sighing with exasperation before collapsing onto the sofa.

"Um, why is it?"

"'Cause you haven't spoken to me all day!"

"Takes two to tango, dear Liam." Sadie smirked, a little giggle escaped her lips.

"What're you laughin' at?" Liam looked over at the once troubled girl; she looked much healthier from when she first arrived at the Dumping Ground – her hair shone with health and her legs and body looked fuller (Liam also noticed that her breasts were getting slightly bigger, too, but he kept that observation to himself), Tracy had been working with the teen to reverse everything that Allan did, the change was slow, but noticeable. She was smiling a lot more, too, as the atmosphere in the house calmed; her true personality was there for all to see. Sadie already trusted Liam since he looked out for her when she first moved in, and the two were nearly inseparable after the revelation regarding the last care home she was in.

"I'm laughing at you, ya doughnut!" Her giggles turned into uncontrollable laughter.

"What've I done?" Liam asked with a little chuckle.

"If you love me just come out and say it!" Her playful tone enticed Liam to hit her with a throw pillow, and she was quick to retaliate.

"You challenge me to a pillow duel?" Liam's accent imitated an old Englishman's, and so did Sadie's.

"I will fight for my honour, and to be unlocked from this living room." Sadie giggled happily as the two were hitting each other with their pillows. Some of the hits were quite powerful, and this only caused harder retaliation. Sadie accidentally hit Liam in the face, and she dropped her pillow in shock. "Oh, gosh I'm so sorry!" She couldn't help but laugh, but she still felt bad.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Liam threw his pillow aside and playfully pounced on the unexpecting girl; the two fell off of the sofa from the impact.

Sadie felt the nerves kick in – but she tried to stop them as she remembered what Tracy had told her regarding people touching her. _"It'll take some time, but you've got to remember that no one will do what Allan did to you."_

"Liam, that hurt!" Sadie laughed, feeling much calmer about the tackle from remembering Tracy's advice.

"You asked for it!" He rolled on to his back and sat up, "Reckon we'll be let out yet?"

"Maybe." Sadie scrambled to her feet, "Frank!" She approached the door and knocked on it, "Frank let us out!"

"Frank?" Liam also walked up to the door; he knocked on it a few times until the knock became thumps. "Frank, let us out!" He shouted loud enough for his friend to hear him.

Sadie put her head to the door to listen out for any footsteps, but none were heard. "Where's he gone?"

* * *

Frank was in his bedroom, sound asleep. He was feeling tired after hearing Liam talk incessantly about Sadie whilst in town. He had guessed that Liam liked this girl – he couldn't understand why. She wasn't exactly Liam's type – he always thought Liam would go for a tomboy rather than a sweetheart.

"_She's like a proper mate," Liam stated, walking back from town, "It's like she gets me y'know?" He shook his head in defeat, "She won't take me seriously after this morning though."_

"_I thought I was your mate." Frank stopped in his tracks, his gaze on the teen._

"_Yeah, you are! And she is too."_

Frank knew that one day Liam would find someone he'd like – it was only natural. He felt a bit of jealousy, not because he liked Sadie, too – which only went as far as being friends – but he feared he would lose his best friend.

Frank knew that Liam would never disown their friendship for a female. He wasn't like that in the slightest. This reassured Frank a little, and that's why he set the plan in motion, for Liam and Sadie to talk things through.

* * *

Liam and Sadie were trapped in the living room for at least an hour; it seemed like everyone had gone to bed and left them.

Sadie was positioning cushions on the sofa to make makeshift beds; she turned to Liam, "Pick a sofa, any sofa!"

"Ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

Liam shook his head at the girl; his mind was working overtime at the moment – his thoughts were all about Sadie, this once broken girl who had now broke out of her shell and blossomed into a relaxed, fun…friend?

"What should we do?" She placed her hands on her hips as she began to think. "We could be here all night! we need to keep ourselves entertained, right?"

"Pool?" Liam suggested – it was one of the only fun things to do in the house.

"Nah." Sadie shook her head, a smirk growing on her face, "You might kiss me again!"

Liam walked over to the girl, who was now emitting hues of pink in her cheeks. He spoke in a low tone to her, "Maybe I would have done that anyway."

Sadie looked bewilderingly at the male stood before her – did she just hear that right?

"Liam, what're you-"

She was cut off by Liam's lips as he pressed them lightly on her own. Sadie froze in shock – what was happening?

Liam really didn't know what he was doing either – it felt like the right time to kiss Sadie, he had wanted to do this properly for a while. He parted his lips from Sadie's, a frown grew on his face when he looked at how shocked she was.

"Sorry." He quickly said, feeling a bit hurt. "I thought it may have been a good thing."

"Liam," Sadie began, feeling really guilty, "I'm not ready."

"It's okay." Liam replied, feeling quite embarrassed, "I understand."

Sadie opened her mouth to say something when the door clicked – Mike opened the door, a bewildered look on his face.

"What're you doing in here guys?" He asked, looking round the room inquisitively, "Get upstairs, please."

Liam rushed out of the room, Sadie slowly followed.


End file.
